


Netflix and Chill but Netflix is pretty much nonexistent lmao

by Jopop



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Dirty Talk, Hoodies, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rin doesn't like waiting, Rin's a horny bitch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jopop/pseuds/Jopop
Summary: Rin was, in short, horny. It was a blunt way of putting it, but when had he ever been subtle? Bon and Rin were going to watch a movie but he had already watched this one. Plus, they haven’t done it for a while. So Voila, plan.He smirked, Bon was so going to hate him after this.
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Netflix and Chill but Netflix is pretty much nonexistent lmao

Rin was, in short, horny. It was a blunt way of putting it, but when had he ever been subtle? Bon and Rin were going to watch a movie but he had already watched this one. Plus, they haven’t done it for a while. So Voila, plan. 

He smirked, Bon was so going to hate him after this. 

Rin quickly sprinted to his room, thanking every god and Satan for his demon speed. He changed out of his clothes and put on one of Bon’s hoodies. Since Bon liked to wear slightly bigger hoodies than he needed, and due to Rin’s smaller and slimmer stature, the hoodie covered a lot but stopped at his mid-thighs. His smirk widened when he walked out of the room. Bon hadn’t gotten back from work yet, but he was supposed to be back in about 4 minutes. 

Rin giggled as he grabbed a condom, checking the expiration date, and a small bottle of lube. He also took the liberty to grab some pop-corn, though he was pretty sure they weren’t going to do much movie watching. He settled himself on the couch and got Netflix up. 

He glanced at the clock. 2 minutes until Bon’s home. Perfect. Just then Rin’s phone buzzed. Getting up from the couch, his tail swinging, Rin snatched up his phone and checked it. 

Oh, a text from Bon!

Mine❤️🌹🥰🥴🥵❣️💋  
° I’m going to be a bit late, traffic’s a bitch.  
°° I’m sorry, this was supposed to be movie night baby 

His😈😚😩💜💟💅  
° Oh it’s ok, don’t worry!😁  
°° Just as long as you get home safe😘

Mine❤️🌹🥰🥴🥵❣️💋  
° Sure  
°° I’ll be home in about 10 minutes  
° I love you

His😈😚😩💜💟💅  
° Love you too! 🥰💋

Rin smiled, but then an idea popped into his head. He grabbed the lube and plopped himself back on the couch. 

⌘

⌘

⌘

The door clicked open as Bon walked in. Rin looked up and smiled. Nothing to see here, just a movie night. Nice and vanilla. “Welcome back babe! Rin said as he settled himself deeper into the couch.

Bon smiled. “Hey baby, can you wait for me to change?” Rin nodded and grabbed the remote. Bon came back wearing a simple button-down and some slacks, just as Rin picked the movie. He smiled up at the former when Bon sat down. 

Not even halfway through the movie did Rin get antsy. He glanced at Bon, who was invested in the movie. Time to put my plan into action. Rin looked back at the movie but suddenly moved. Rin shifted himself into Bon’s lap. 

He heard Bon sputter but kept his eyes on the screen. Bon just snaked his arms around Rin’s waist and endured it. They sat like this for a few minutes, but Rin wasn’t having it. He started slowly and discreetly grinding his hips down onto Bon’s. He had to bite his lip to stifle the little noises he was making. 

Rin rolled his hips down particularly harsh and felt two callused hands grab his hips, making Rin shudder and stop moving. He felt a hot breath ghost over his ear as Bon spoke. 

“What are you trying to do Rin?” Rin flushed. In retaliation, he ground his hips down, letting out a whimper. “What do you think I’m, a-ah, trying to d-do?” Trying to be cocky but failing when he let out a whine. In response, Bon’s hands tightened their hold on Rin’s hips. “First you wear my hoodie, then you tempt me, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you were trying to get to get me to uck you.” Rin’s back arched slightly as he let out a small moan. 

Bon’s hand moved down to Rin’s thighs, lightly tracing the edge of the hoodie. Rin held back the urge to whine and move his hands under his shirt. Slowly, agonizingly, Bon lifted the edge of the hoodie. Bon’s hands stopped when he realized Rin wasn’t wearing anything under it. Rin blushed and felt Bon’s fingers trace little circles where his hips met his thighs. “Someone’s eager huh?” Bon asked. “S-shut up, you-” But Rin didn’t get to finish as Bon slipped his hand up, and grabbed the base of Rin’s tail.

The result had Rin let out an embarrassingly loud moan as Bon rubbed his tail. “Ngh, Bon, don’t, a-ah!” Bon let out an animalistic growl which turned Rin on so much. And here they were thinking that Rin was the demon. “Do you like that hm? You like it when I play with your tail while watching you writhe all over me?” 

“Hnn, I love it so so so so so much, Bon ah~” Bon smirked down at the mess in his lap. “I wonder if you like it when I do this…” Bon said as he moved his hand against the bristles of hair on Rin’s tail. Rin gasped and arched his back against Bon’s chest. “F-fuck Bon, do that again, please I’m begging you, it feels so good I-” Bon chuckled, and Rin could feel the rumble against his back. “So needy~” 

Rin ground down again trying to get Bon’s hand to move from where he stilled it before. “Y-yeah please Bon I’m begging you~” Bon tsked, shaking his head. “What’s my name Rin~?” Rin whimpered and mumbled something incoherent. Bon leaned forward, brushing Rin’s earlobe with his mouth. “What was that again Rin~?” Rin shuddered and bit his lip. “R-Ryuji, your name’s, a-ah, Ryuji” Bon smiled, “Good boy~” he growled into the smaller’s ear, causing a small moan to slip from Rin. Bon moved his hand slightly, relishing in the moan that broke free from Rin’s lips.

“This early on, and you’re already begging? My, my, what a slut you are.” Rin only answered him with a broken moan. At some point when Bon resumed playing with his tail, Rin’s eyes had closed. Bon smirked and used his other hand to play with Rin’s nipples.

Rin’s eyes shot open as he involuntarily moaned, his back arching in a way that must have been painful, but the pain only seemed to make Rin moan louder. Bon watched his partner squirm and beg in his lap, already an obvious hard-one underneath his hoodie. 

Rin panted as Bon flipped him around so they were facing each other. He probably looked like a mess, face flushed, and two hands roaming his body. This thought just made Rin blush even more and bury his face in Bon’s chest. Bon removed his hand from Rin’s tail, the latter emitting a high-pitched whine at the loss of contact. Bon gently lifted Rin’s face and kissed him lightly, a stark contrast to where Bon’s left hand remained and played with RIn’s chest.

Rin moaned into his mouth, the other swallowing the noises he was making. Bon’s tongue ran over the seam of Rin’s lips, asking for entrance, to which he gladly accepted. Bon’s tongue delved into Rin’s mouth, making the latter groan and grind down again. His tongue traced every line of Rin’s mouth as he could, even fondling his tongue. Bon’s hand rolled and gently pulled at the sensitive nub while his right hand cupped the back of Rin’s head, deepening the kiss. 

Rin’s arms wrapped around Bon’s neck like it was the only thing tethering Rin to the Earth. They broke apart, panting and a string of saliva between them. Rin’s face was completely red while Bon had a pink dusting to his. “Lube?” Bon asked, taking his hands away from Rin to remove his own shirt. 

Rin was still breathing hard but caught his breath to answer. “I-it’s under the pillow, hah~” Bon just looked at Rin who flushed even more under his intense stare. “I see someone’s prepared, huh Rin~?” If it was even possible he turned a brighter shade of red. “S-shut your trap, at least I am prepared.” Rin bit back, turning his head to attempt to hide his face. Bon just laughed and moved the pillow.

Grabbing the lube, Bon popped open the cap and drizzled some on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Rin turned back to Bon and lifted his ass a bit to make it easier for him. “Good boy~” Bon murmured and Rin let out a purr-like whimper. Bon teased his entrance a bit before slipping a finger in. 

Rin let out the loudest moan yet, tossing his head back and breathing heavily. Bon was pleasantly surprised to find Rin already stretched out a good amount. “Did you play with yourself baby~?” Rin nodded and moved his hips down, desperate for more friction. Bon chuckled and without warning shoved three fingers inside Rin. 

Even though Rin played with himself, Bon’s fingers were longer and thicker and felt so much better than his own. Rin couldn’t stop the number of moans and noises he was unashamedly letting leave his mouth. Bon expertly curled them and uncurled them, loving the way Rin’s cock twitched and how loud he was. 

Bon started slowly thrusting his fingers in and out, searching for the spot that will make his boyfriend scream. Bon changed the angle slightly and watched as Rin let out the loudest moan yet as he came, untouched. Found it. But before Rin could even react, Bon slipped his fingers out. 

“W-why’d you do t-that?” Rin asked, still dazed from cumming so hard. Bon started to unbuckle his pants, and removed Rin’s or should he say his hoodie. Rin was now completely naked, and Bon was just in his boxers. Bon pulled Rin’s head closer and whispered hotly into his ear. “Because I’m about to give you something much, much better~” Rin squeaked and grabbed Bon’s broad shoulders. 

Bon laughed, and grabbed the condom, and took off the last of his clothing. He put it on and used some more lube so it would be easier to slip in. He lined himself up with Rin’s entrance and looked at Rin to silently ask for consent. Rin nodded, and impatiently ground down on Bon causing them both to groan out in pleasure. 

Bon gripped Rin’s hips so hard they were bound to cause marks, but neither of them cared. Bon suddenly brought Rin down, slamming their hips together in a beautiful rhythm. Rin released a beautiful moan, drawing it out. His eyes were glazed over,half-lidded, with tears falling out. Rin’s tail was forever moving, twitching, swishing, and curling. Tiny blue flames started in Rin’s hair and tail, making the demon look enchanting. God above, Bon loved him. Since Cram school to now. Bon was never going to give up his hot-headed halfling. Bon thrust up while bringing Rin down, while Rin rolled his hips when they met in the middle. All that could be heard in the house was the sound of skin slapping, overlapping with Rin’s higher-pitched moans, and Bon’s deeper grunts that sent Rin’s mind whirling. 

Rin was overcome with pleasure and couldn’t even create words. All he could do was moan and purr. Rin looked at Ryuji’s shoulder, and bit down, using his fangs, loving the low growl Ryuji produced. Bon kept the unrelenting pace, making Rin feel like he was collapsing, but in a good way. When Bon hit his prostate again, Rin couldn’t hold back the scream that tore from his body as his head was thrown back, eyes rolling back into his head. “F-fuck, there, AH~, t-there Ryuji, o-oh fuckfuckfuckfuck, R-RYUJI~” Bon grunted, and bit down onto Rin’s chest, leaving his marks and hickeys everywhere, scattering purple and red skin. 

That sent Rin. Everywhere was stimulated and hot and amazing and hot and Rin couldn’t keep up. He let out a pornographic moan as he could feel Ryuji inside of him. Rin gasped as he felt the familiar coil of warmth in his stomach, choking out “I’m c-coming” before shooting all over Bon’s and his chests. Bon groaned and slammed up into Rin one last time before releasing. 

They were both breathing hard as they came down from their post-orgasm highs. Rin weakly laughed and leaned forward, slumped onto Bon’s shoulder. Bon pulled out, and tied the condom, getting up to throw it away. Rin whined weakly when he felt his lover leave, but purred when he felt a blanket cover him, wrapping his tail around him. Bon grabbed his boxers, slipping them on, and walked over to the bathroom to throw away the condom and get some clothes for Rin and him.

**Author's Note:**

> ………. THIS IS SO BAD WTF  
> THIS IS ACTUALLY MY FIRST TIME WRITING SMUT BEAR WITH ME 
> 
> KJBADBXLUUSGCDIHECIUCOUUEVHUCEH WHYYYY
> 
> IF YOU HAVE READ MY WORK BEFORE, I WAS ON WATTPAD.


End file.
